Kronk's New Groove
Kronk's New Groove (also known as''' The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove''') is a 2005 direct-to-video animated musical comedy film releases by The Walt Disney Company on December 13, 2005. The film is the sequel and spin-off to the 2000 animated film The Emperor's New Groove, and features reprises of the roles of David Spade, John Goodman, Eartha Kitt, Patrick Warburton and Wendie Malick from the original film, with new voices by John Mahoney and Tracey Ullman. It was also the last film to feature the voice of John Fiedler, who died six months before the movie was released. Plot Emperor Kuzco narrates the story about Kronk Pepikrankenitz, now chef and Head Delivery Boy of Mudka's Meat Hut, is fretting over the upcoming visit of his father. Krona's father always disapproved of young Kronk's culinary interests and wished that Kronk instead would settle down with a wife and a large house on a hill. In a flashback, Kronk tells the story of how he almost had both of these. As unwitting accomplice to Yzma, the villainess of the first film who turned into a cat at the end of the original film, but is now human again despite still having a tail, he goes along with her plan to sell sewer slime as a youth potion, he makes enough money to buy the old folks' home from the old folks and put his large new home there. Eventually Yzma is revealed as a fake and the old folks chase her down and corner her at a bridge over a river full of crocodiles. To prevent them from attacking her, she transforms herself into a rabbit, but is then caught and taken away by a condor. When Kronk realizes the old folks have sold everything they own in return for something which doesn't work, he gives his home back to them. Kronk, as camp counselor of the Junior Chipmunks at Camp Chippamunka he falls in love with fellow counselor Miss Birdwell; but when one of his Chipmunks, Tipo, pulls a prank to win the camp championships and is caught, Kronk protects the boy at the cost of alienating his love. Kronk's father arrives and confusion ensues as several supportive friends try to pass themselves off to him as Kronk's wife and kids. But in the end Kronk realizes that his wealth is in his friendships, and this finally wins his father's thumbs up and Miss Birdwells's love. Meanwhile, just outside the house, Yzma is in the condor's nest with two eggs, which hatch and presumably attack her before the credits roll. Cast * Patrick Warburton as Kronk Pepikrankenitz * Tracey Ullman as Miss Birdwell * Eartha Kitt as Yzma * David Spade as Kuzco * John Goodman as Pacha * Wendie Malick as Chicha * John Mahoney as Papi * John Fiedler as Rudy * Bob Bergen as Bucky * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo * Jessie Flower as Chaca * Patti Deutsch as Waitress * Anthony Ghannam as Huayna * Jeff Bennett as Skinny Old Man, Stout Old Man, Gollum-Rudy and Additional Voices * April Winchell as Hildy, Marge, Tina and Additional Voices * Additional voices: Tress MacNeille, Brian Cummings, Travis Oates, Leily Sanchez, Ross Simanteris, Kath Soucie & Gatlin Green * ADR loop group: Cooper Cowgill, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Jackie Gonneau, Wendy Hoffman, Mary Mouser, Mark Robert Myers, Phil Proctor, Grace Rolek & Greyson Spann Songs * Be True To Your Groove (performed by Sandy Barber and Peter Lurye) * Feel Like A Million (performed by Eartha Kitt) * Camp Chippamunka (performed by Nicholas Harper, Eli Russell Linnetz, Zoe Merrill, Madison Moore, Aaron Page and Bobbi Page) * Let's Groove (performed by Earth Wind & Fire) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Kronk's New Groove/International. Category:2005 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Prudence Fenton Category:Films produced by John A. Smith Category:Films directed by Elliot M. Bour Category:Films directed by Saul Andrew Blinkoff Category:Film scores by Jeanine Tesori Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Toon City Animation